Dueño de la noche
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Sirius salía de Azkaban, de un infierno al otro, pero esta vez… el infierno estaba en su cabeza.


**Dueño de la noche**

**Resumen**: Sirius salía de Azkaban, de un infierno al otro, pero esta vez… el infierno estaba en su cabeza.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Remus Lupin, Sirius Black

**Géneros**: Angustia, Drama, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. La canción que utilizo pertenece al grupo Pimpinela.

º0º0º0º0º0º

Cuando Sirius salió de Azkaban y fue recibido por Remus de manera inmediata y pudo darse cuenta de que muchas cosas en su vida habían cambiado.

Ya no existía en él, ese chico de dieciocho años que podía salir a la calle de noche e ir de bar en bar conquistando a cada hombre o mujer que viera encantador a sus ojos.

Él no era el mismo. Ya no tenía el mismo encanto que hace años, pero también había otra cosa, ahora sentía algo que nunca se imaginó sentir en su vida, inseguridad.

No podía concebir que Remus aun lo amara, después de los años pasados y que la vida en prisión le hubiera quitado tantas cosas.

Su juventud.

Su alegría.

Su amor propio.

No le importaba quedarse en la mansión y que las horas pasaran y él no probara bocado.

¿Para qué vivir una vida así?

—Por que aun ahí gente que te ama, Sirius.

Las palabras de Remus le llegaban como susurros. Cada vez que venía a él, era lo mismo.

Remus ahora tenía una vida diferente. Trabaja como profesor de DCAO en Hogwarts y pasaba el tiempo entre jóvenes vivaces, entusiastas, alegre. ¿Cómo podía conformarse con algo tan poco como él?

_Él llegaba yo dormía_

_En silencio se acercaba_

_Me dejaba una caricia y en sus brazos me tomaba_

_Cuando su cuerpo sentía_

_Poco a poco despertaba_

_Y mi miedo se moría_

_Cuando el me hablaba_

Siempre se dijo que Remus era demasiado para él. Siempre presente y preparado para calmarlo. Y lo amaba, claro que lo amaba. Era algo que no podría negárselo a nadie, pero la duda siempre estaba presente.

—Debes pasarlo muy bien en Hogwarts, ¿Verdad, Remus?

—Sí, es verdad, pero me gusta más estar así, contigo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Dejando que tomara su cuerpo como cada noche, tratando de olvidar los gritos de los presos de Azkaban cuando un dementor se acercaba.

Remus era para Sirius, lo más parecido a un ángel. Cuidándolo, de todo y todos.

_Tranquila, amor_

_Tranquila_

_Duerme,_

_Que soy yo, mi vida_

Pero de verdad las cosas habían cambiado demasiado.

Cuando ambos asistían a Hogwarts era él, el encargado de proteger a Remus, pero las cosas ya no eran como hace años. Ahora él era quien necesitaba protección.

Pero Sirius era inteligente. Remus estaba diferente desde unos meses atrás. Sonreirá por cualquier cosa y a veces no quería estar con él íntimamente. Las cosas para él eran claras. Remus debía tener un amante fuera de casa.

_Y yo le creía_

_Hasta que un día sin querer descubrí_

_Que era todo mentira_

_Esas caricias no eran solo mías_

_Ni las palabras que el siempre decía_

_Yo era dueña de la noche pero ella del día_

_Y todo el tiempo que nunca me daba_

_Todo ese tiempo de mí se reía_

_Yo era dueña de la noche pero no de su vida_

_Era todo mentira...mentira..._

Nunca se atrevió a decirle nada ¿Para que hacerlo si mientras no le dejara, no había cosas que cambiaran su relación?

No quería que su pareja se alejara y si para eso era necesario que hiciera la vista gorda, pues bien.

Los días pasaban y Remus seguía de manera rara.

—No me pasa nada, Paddy —le decía con una sonrisa. Para luego darle un beso en los labios. —Estoy feliz de que estés conmigo.

Sirius se quedaba cayado. Disfrutando de los momentos en que se olvidaba de la verdad y Remus era el centro de su mundo.

_Todavía ya cambiado_

_Aunque el no lo sabia_

_Yo trataba de olvidarme pero era inútil no podía_

_Tan profundo y tan grande_

_Era el amor que yo le daba_

_Que no podía acostumbrarme_

_A saber que el me engañaba_

Sufría cada día más. Verlo llegar con una sonrisa en el rostro cada vez que aparecía en la mansión para que disfrutaran de un rato a solas, era demasiado para él.

— ¿Qué pasa, padrino?

Vio a Harry sentado frente a él. Se notaba preocupado, pero no sabía si el adolecente también sabría sobre la relación extra que tenía Remus.

—Nada, Harry. No pasa nada.

—Pero se nota que algo te preocupa.

—Sólo espero que el tiempo pase, Harry. Quiero vivir tranquilo. Que Remus permanezca a mi lado.

— ¿Por qué no estaría a tu lado, Sirius? Remus te ama —el mayor se abstuvo de bufar —por que lo sabes ¿Verdad?

—Lo sé —mintió —Remus sería incapaz de mentirme.

—A veces, no decir unas cosas no es mentir —vio como su ahijado se iba —recuérdalo.

¡Harry lo sabía! El mocoso traidor sabía que Remus lo engañaba y no había sido capas de decírselo, ni siquiera por el cariño de ahijado que decía tenerle.

Ya no podía más con esto. Había vivido demasiado en Azkaban, como para aguantar ahora la traición de las personas que amaba. Tenía que terminar con eso ahora mismo, sino, se volvería loco.

_El llego, yo no dormía_

_En silencio lo esperaba_

_Cuando se acerco a abrazarme_

_Puse fin allá su vida_

_Y vinieron a buscarme_

_Estoy aquí desde aquel día_

_Y en la noche al acostarme_

_Aun lo escucho todavía_

Nuevamente encerrado en el ministerio, pero ahora por razones justas. Ese pequeño traidor que lo engañó diciéndole que lo amaba y que quería pasar junto a él lo que le restaba de vida. ¡Y claro que lo hiso! Por que fue él mismo el que terminó con Remus. Unas palabras vacías salieron de su boca cuando llegó a su lado la noche pasada y sólo le quedó el terror en los ojos del licántropo, cuando el rayo verde le llegó en el pecho, quitándole la vida de manera inmediata.

Y el maldito aun lo torturaba en las noches. Ni siquiera el que fuera la mandita noche de brujas dejaba los fantasmas de lado. Ese día, que debería llorar a sus amigos muertos, ahora se sumaba la muerte de su traicionero amor.

Lo volvía escuchar en sueños, diciéndole que le amaba. Mentiras.

_Tranquila, amor_

_Tranquila_

_Duerme,_

_Que soy yo, mi vida_

— ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, Sirius? —Le gritó Harry a través de los barrotes de la celda provisional en que lo tenía — ¡Él te amaba y lo matase! —las lagrimas caían por sus verdes ojos.

—Él no amaba a nadie —dijo en susurros, sin molestarse en levantar la mirada y ver a ese otro traidor frente a él.

— ¡Eres más miserable de lo que pensaba! —Dijo con desprecio — ¡Nunca debí pedirle ayuda a Severus para que Remus lo hiciera!

—Snape —dijo con desprecio levantando la mirada — ¡Él era su puto amante! —se paró de manera brusca.

— ¡Claro que no! —vio como se acercaba y alargó la mano para alcanzarlo y sujetarlo de la solapa de la camisa que llevaba desde hace dos días. El tiempo en que lo detuvieron los Aurores —Severus es mi pareja —le dijo con los dientes apretados —Remus quería darte una razón mas para vivir y me pidió que convenciera a mi pareja para preparar una poción que le ayudara a procrear.

— ¡Mientes!

— ¡Mataste a Remus por que estas demente! —Le soltó con fuerza, logrando que cayera al piso — ¡Cuando te dije hace días que Remus no te mentía, pero que te ocultaba algo, era su embarazo!

— ¡Cállate!

— ¡Mataste a tu pareja y a tu hijo en su vientre!

_Y yo me reía_

_Porque al final sin querer descubrí_

_Que el no me mentía_

Harry no volvió a presentarse frete a él. Y al día siguiente fue entregado a Azkaban nuevamente. Esta vez recibiría el beso sin ninguna impedimenta.

Ahora era Sirius el que se torturaba en sueños. Recordaba a Remus y el tiempo ultimo que habían pasado.

Su felicidad era por el bebé que llevaba en el vientre, el bebé de ambos. El que no quisiera hacer el amor con él, era normal por su estado.

Se despertó de golpe, mientras gritaba y se reía como demente al saber que había destruido lo único bueno que pudo haber tenido.

— ¡Lo maté! —Gritaba agarrándose de los barrotes, viendo a los otros presos que estaban frente a él — ¡Lo maté y él me amaba! —Gritaba sacudiendo las rejas.

Se dejó caer al suelo, mientras reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

_Esas caricias eran solo mías_

_Todo fue invento de mis fantasías_

_Yo era dueña de su vida y el ya no vivía_

—Sirius Black —dijo el Auror encargado de la ejecución —se le condena al Beso por el cargo de asesinato en contra de Remus John Lupin y el parricidio del producto nonato que cargaba el señor Lupin.

Sirius estaba completamente absortó en su mundo. Sin poner la más mínima atención. Lo único que quería era morir. No soñar con imposibles. De ser posible, pedirle perdón a Remus. Por última vez

_Y una mañana me marche a buscarlo_

_Para estar juntos como el primer día_

_Y al encontrarme me abrazo y me dijo_

_Tranquila amor... tranquila_

Y ahí estaba él. Frente a frente con su amor. Sonriéndole como siempre y abriendo sus brazos para recibirle en el otro mundo. Remus estaría a su lado eternamente. Pero él no olvidaría lo que le quitó por su demencia. No podía volver el tiempo atrás, pero ahora tendría la eternidad para arrepentirse.

Fin


End file.
